obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
RailCar Brakes
RailCar Brakes of the most common type are Listed\Described\Depicted below, as used worldwide on Legacy\Modern railways. Brake types of Compatible\Like design often are known by different Make\Brand\Regional\Nick names. Equipment+Ratings+Dimensions noted below are Nominal\Typical; actual operating Standards+Practices do vary significantly with Region+Era. Click any Image\Video below for a LARGER view. DeadLinks may be revived from WebArchive. MANx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink : ALSO KNOWN AS: :> Manual\Hand Brakes : : OPERATION: :> CarMounted HandCranks MechaniclyLinked To WheelMounted BrakeShoes :> Requires BrakeMen Moving Car~Car Adjusting Cranks To Apply\Release Brakes :> Commonly Used As Running Brake Befor 1893, Practice PhasedOut Due To Injury+Wrecks :> Restricted By OperatingRules\Law To Use As Parking Brake Only After 1933 : : DEVELOPMENTS: :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1993~2009 HandBrake+ECP\LonWorks\3WireLine : : MAKERS: :> Ajax :> Amsted\Faively\Ellcon :> FreightCarAmerica :> GrahamWhite :> Peacock :> WABCo VACx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS: :> Vacuum\NegativePressure Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE: :> ????~1844 Nasymyth+May\Brit :> ????~1860 N.Hodge\USMA :> ????~1872 J.Smith\USPA :> ????~1874 F.Eames\USNY :> 1860~1892 Limited Use in NorthAmerica, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~1978 Standard In Britain+Colonies, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1885~19?? Standard In Australia, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~1980 Standard In India, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 1895~1920 Standard In Japan, Fully Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> 18??~19?? Standard In SouthAfrica, Being Replaced By AIRx Brakes :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, VACx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode :> Strength Limited By AtmosphericPressure, Severely Weaken With Altitude : :STANDARDS: :> Britain\BR :> Australia\ROA :> India\RDS :> SouthAfrica\SAR : :MAKERS: :> EamesVacuumBrake\USNY :> Gresham&Craven\Brit : AIRx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> Air\PositivePressure\Westinghouse Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> ????~1848 S.Lister\Brit :> 1868~1914 G.Westinghouse\USPA G.Westinghouse\USPA :> 1872~1905 SteamLoks With WABCo.A\B\C\D\F\G\H\K :> 1893~1898 SafetyApplianceAct\USDC :> 1904~1947 DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.AMUE :> 1906~???? SteamLoks With WABCo.6ET :> 1925~1944 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With WABCo.6SL\7EL\8EL\14EL :> 1945~1956 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With WABCo.24RL :> 1948~???? DMUs+EMUs With WABCo.SMEE :> 1957~1992 DieselLoks+ElecLoks With Knorr\WABCo.26L :> Y???~???? DMUs+EMUs With Oerlikon.FVeL6 :> 1993~???? DieselLoks+ElecLoks With Knorr.CCB\EBV Or WABCo.EPIC :> If Coupler\TrainLine Breaks, AIRx Brakes AutoApply In Emergency\FailSafe Mode : :ENHANCEMENTS :> TripleValve\DistributorValve :> GladHand GladHand :> DualReservoir DualReservoir :> ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP ElecPneu\EP :> ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP ElecConPneu\ECP :> 3WireLine :> TwinPipe :> BrakeBlending BrakeBlending :> EOTDevice : :STANDARDS :> 1893 NorthAmerica\AAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1898 :> 1962 Britain\BR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 19?? China\CRC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1926 Euro\UIC Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 1980 Indi\RDS Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1920 Japan\JR Standardized AIRx Brakes, All VACx Brakes Replaced 1931 :> 19?? Russia\GOSt Standardized AIRx Brakes :> 19?? Australia\ROA Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 :> 1910 SouthAfrica\SAR Standardized AIRx Brakes, Some VACx Brakes Remain 2017 : :MAKERS :> AlfaUnion :> Bozic :> DaKo :> Gessman :> IndiaRailAirBrake\IRAB :> Knorr\NewYorkAirBrake\NYAB :> Mitsubishi :> Oerlikon :> Schaltbau :> Secheron :> WestinghouseAirBrake\WABCo :> Xian\ChinaLoco : :SUBTYPES : AIRI\Inde Brakes :> Evolved From 1868 WABCo "NonFailSafe StraitAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Independent Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+DMUs+EMUs, Not On Wags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRA\Auto Brakes :> Evolved From 1872 WABCo "FailSafe AutoAir" Brakes, AlsoKnownAs Automatic Brakes :> Used On Loks+Tenders+Wags+DMUs+EMUs :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Much Improved Response & Reliability : AIRE\Elec Brakes :> Evolved From 1904 WABCo "AMUE ElecPneu" Brakes+7WireLine, AlsoKnownAs EP\ECP Brakes :> Used On DMUs+EMUs+UnitPsgrWags+UnitFrhtWags, Not On Loks\Tenders\LegacyWags :> Modern Versions Function Simularly, With Mux3WireLine & Control Distributed PowerCars\Loks EMFx Brakes InfoLink InfoLink InfoLink :ALSO KNOWN AS :> ElecMotivForce\Dynamic\Hybrid\Regen\Rheostat\Resistor Brakes : :DEVELOPMENT & USAGE :> 1939~???? First Used On Early DieselLoks+ElecLoks :> Typical On Modern DieselLoks+ElecLoks+DMUs+EMUs :> ElecMotivForce Generated By Coasting TrakMotors Is Switched To Resistors\Batteries\3RLE\OHLE :> ElecMotivForce Fades As Speed Drops To Zero, So EMFx Brakes Alone Will NOT Fully Stop A Train :> If EMFx Brakes Fail, AIRx Brakes Are Used : :ENHANCEMENTS :> Blending Modern Controls Blend EMFx+AIRx Brakes, Reducing Wear & Improving Handling : :MAKERS :> ABB :> AlfaUnion :> ATS :> DaulatRam :> DaytonPhoenix :> Filnor :> Mosebach :> NRE :> Ohmic : :SUBTYPES :EMFD\Dynamic Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Heat Disipated Via Resistors+Blowers :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling :EMFH\Hybrid Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Power For Aux\Passenger Systems Via Battery\UPS :> Used On Diesel\Elec Loks+DMUs+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency :EMFR\Regen Brakes :> Converts Braking Energy To Regenerated Power For Grid Via 3RLE\Shoes Or OHLE\Pants :> Used On Elec Loks+EMUs, Improves Braking+Handling+EnergyEfficiency